Beaupapa est un mage noir
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Harry ne savait de Millicent que le fait qu'elle avait une carrure imposante et le même âge que lui. Le jour où Ron et lui sont pris au piège en mission, il va avoir l'occasion d'en découvrir bien plus sur la demoiselle...et hélas, sur sa famille!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Beau-papa est un mage noir.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à J.K. Rowling

Spoilers : Tomes 1 à 5

Genre : Humour/Romance

Rating : T

Note : Merci à Elwan, bêta entre les bêtas pour sa patience et ses compétences !

* * *

**Beau-papa est un mage noir**

1/6

« Tu crois qu'on va y rester ?

— J'ai bien peur que cela arrive un jour, mais si on doit crever, je préférerais que ce soit dans mon lit et dans très longtemps …ou à la rigueur sur un champ de bataille, trop vite pour m'en rendre compte. Pas question, que ce soit en mourant de faim dans ce cloaque.

— Ron, ils nous ont nourris il y a moins d'une heure. Et depuis quand tu connais le mot cloaque ?

— Nourris ? Avec ce brouet insipide, on ne calerait même pas l'estomac d'un gnome ! Et fréquenter Hermione influence beaucoup trop mon vocabulaire.»

Harry sourit. Si Ron réclamait à manger, c'est qu'il n'allait pas si mal que cela. C'était vraiment stupide de se faire prendre ainsi mais il ne regrettait rien. Le jeune Moldu avait pu s'échapper au prix de leur capture à tous les deux. Les responsables de la section Stratégie du Ministère devaient s'arracher les cheveux à l'heure actuelle, estimant qu'il aurait dû laisser le Moldu se faire éventrer et Ron se faire prendre en restant planqué sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Bande de bureaucrates bornés !

Une vie valait une vie selon Harry, même si c'était la vie de l'Elu et toutes les huiles planquées du Ministère pouvaient aller se faire cuire un œuf de dragon s'ils n'étaient pas capables de s'entrer cela dans leur crâne obtus !

En attendant il serait bien de sortir de ce cachot sordide avant de chopper le typhus ou, plus probablement, avant que un de ces empaffés nostalgiques de Voldemort vienne leur régler leur compte. Quand même cinq ans après la Bataille de Poudlard on aurait pu espérer ne plus tomber sur ce genre d'allumés.

Il y avait d'abord eu les 'Nouveaux Mangemorts' puis les 'Vrais Fils de Serpentard' suivis de très près par les 'Anciens Sangs' et les 'Phalanges du Seigneur des Ténèbres'.

Bon, il y avait eu aussi les 'Adorateurs du Serpent' mais c'était une erreur : une communauté néo-baba cool irlandaise moldue, adepte de l'autosuffisance, du retour à la nature et, accessoirement, de l'abus de marijuana. Ils avaient été très surpris de voir débarquer les Aurors. Une bonne flopée de sorts d'Amnésie plus tard et le dossier était enterré.

Leur problème actuel se nommait le 'Renouveau Magique' et donnait des sueurs froides au Ministère. Ils avaient rassemblé toutes les vieilles familles qui n'avaient pas soutenu Voldemort, mais n'avaient pu échapper à la méfiance qui avait frappé tous les Sang-purs à la fin de la guerre.

« C'est pas gagné, fit Ron en brandissant une cuillère tordue, avec ça je pense qu'il nous faudra 23 ans pour nous creuser un tunnel. »

Harry pouffa mais s'arrêta aussitôt, sa côte cassée se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

« Je te l'ai dit que tu avais besoin de perdre un peu de poids, 18 ans suffiraient pour un tunnel où je pourrais passer.

— C'est toi qui es un vermisseau rachitique. Je suis bien bâti, tout ça c'est du muscle, tête de pioche ! »

_Schhhbonkkk ! _

Impossible de se tromper sur le bruit. Il y avait à l'extérieur de la cellule un geôlier qui aurait le lendemain une belle bosse, une sacrée migraine et de sérieux ennuis pour s'être laissé faucher ses clefs.

La porte s'ouvrit et une large silhouette s'y encadra. On sentait que si la personne se classait dans la moitié féminine de la population, ce n'était pas par une classification basée sur le volume.

« Bulstrode!

— Plus fort, vous deux, vous n'avez pas réveillé le dernier étage. »

Elle leur tendit leurs baguettes et leur fit signe de la suivre.

« Ah ben ça.

— Comme tu dis. »

Ils la suivirent le long des couloirs, enjambant au passage le corps gémissant d'un adepte du 'Renouveau Magique' qui avait rencontré le mauvais côté d'une batte de Quidditch.

La jeune femme les mena dans une salle attenante où elle leur donna des robes noires, plus discrètes que le pourpre de leurs tenues d'Aurors. Tandis qu'ils s'habillaient en silence, un grincement étouffé attira leur attention : un vieux sorcier maigre, mal rasé et à l'air revêche, dont le fauteuil roulant était poussé par deux gamines d'une dizaine d'années, les examinait d'un air critique.

« Alors c'est vous les laquais du Ministère. Si j'avais mes jambes, je vous briserais les vôtres pour vous être mis au service de la décadence magique.

— Heuuu.

— Allons Père, intervint Millicent, soyez gentil. Vos sacs sont prêts dit-elle en interrogeant les petites filles.

— On ne veut pas s'en aller…

— On veut rester et aider à chasser les Sang-de-Bourbe du monde de la Magie.

— Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ce mot ! fit Millicent avec violence.

— On va le dire que tu veux te sauver, » fit l'une des petites en se précipitant vers la porte mais Millicent fut la plus rapide : deux Incarcerus et les enfants se tortillaient sur le sol en jetant des regards noirs.

« Tu es la honte de la famille, fit le vieil homme, une traître à ton sang.

— Certainement, Père, vous me déshériterez si vous voulez. Arrangez la couverture sur vos jambes, je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez froid. »

Elle ramassa tour à tour les deux enfants et les colla chacune dans les bras d'un Auror estomaqué.

« Hem, Bulstrode, tu nous expliques ?

— Je vous présente mon père, Lord Mesmin Bullstrode et mes petites sœurs jumelles Marianig et Mechtilde. Nous demandons la protection du Ministère en échange de nos renseignements sur les adeptes du 'Renouveau Magique'.

— Je ne raconterais rien ! grogna le vieux en tapant du poing sur le bras de son fauteuil.

— Alors moi je raconterais tout ce que je sais pour mettre ces imbéciles derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, coupa sa fille, péremptoire. Les fous furieux racistes et les massacres, je refuse que cela recommence. En route, sortons de cet endroit avant que quelqu'un se rende compte que la cellule est vide. »

Par une poterne dérobée, ils quittèrent le Manoir, Millicent poussant le fauteuil de son père qui grommelait et les deux Aurors portant les petites filles qui se débattaient.

_A suivre…._


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Beau-papa est un mage noir.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à J.K. Rowling

Spoilers : Tomes 1 à 5

Genre : Humour/Romance

Rating : T

Note : Merci à Elwan, bêta entre les bêtas pour sa patience et ses compétences !

* * *

**Beau-papa est un mage noir**

**

* * *

2/6**

Le Chemin de Traverse, à l'approche de Noël, tient plus de la grande migration de gnous que d'autre chose.

Ballotté de droite à gauche par la foule, Harry essayait de ne perdre aucun de ses paquets tout en recroquevillant la tête dans son écharpe azurine (la reine du tricot Molly Weasley avait encore frappé). Il cochait mentalement la liste de ses achats.

Un livre moldu sur la cryptozoologie pour Luna.

Du parfum pour Hermione (il refusait de lui offrir des livres, il tombait toujours à côté de la plaque)

Une énorme peluche pour Hugo Weasley.

Un jeu d'échecs en jade pour Ron. (Moldu, les pièces qui racontaient des blagues cochonnes, plus jamais)

Un coffret d'huiles de bain pour Molly.

Un livre sur les sous-marins pour Arthur.

Une robe de princesse pour Rose Weasley.

Une broche pour Minerva McGonagall.

Deux billets pour un vol en dirigeable pour Hagrid et sa femme (il espérait que le machin était solide)

Qui est-ce qu'il oubliait encore ? Qu'est-ce que qu'il pourrait offrir à Percy ? Un tire-bouchon pour le balai qu'il avait dans le…

BAM !

Voilà ce que c'est de ne pas regarder où on va dans de telles circonstances : on percute des gens et on se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air dans la neige, au milieu de ses paquets éparpillés.

Elle était belle l'image du Héros de la Brigade des Aurors.

« Eh bien Potter, on n'aurait pas besoin de changer ses bésicles ?

—Très drôle, Bulstrode. Tu as mangé un humoriste au petit déjeuner ? »

Millicent éclata de rire, l'attrapa par le col et le releva avant de l'épousseter. Quelque part, Harry se sentait blessé dans sa virilité mais on ne contrarie pas une femme qui vous a sauvé la vie trois mois plus tôt…et qui fait dix centimètres et quinze kilos de muscles de plus que vous !

« Toi aussi, tu t'y prends en catastrophe pour tes cadeaux ?

—Non, j'adore la cohue des fêtes. Cela me donne l'occasion d'écraser quelques pieds. Rien de meilleur pour passer ses nerfs. »

Le pire, c'est qu'Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'elle plaisantait. Il choisit cependant de prendre cela comme une blague et l'invita pour boire un vin chaud. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la remercier pour son intervention, car la jeune femme et sa famille avaient été pris en charge pour débriefing dès leur arrivée au Ministère tandis que les deux Aurors étaient expédiés à Sainte Mangouste.

Harry s'était laissé dire que les révélations de Millicent avaient été de l'or en barre et avaient mené à la plus grande vague d'arrestations depuis la guerre.

« La vache, c'est le fond de l'alambic ou quoi ?

—Potter, pour un Auror viril, tu as une descente de femmelette! Moi qui croyais qu'entre deux missions, vous vous désinfectiez le tube digestif au tord-boyaux ! En fait, je suppose que vous prenez le thé avec des sandwichs au concombre en attendant de retourner sauver le monde. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'élément féminin, Weasleyette ne va pas être furax d'apprendre que tu as entraîné une Serpentarde perverse dans un pub ?

— Ginny et moi, c'est fini depuis deux mois.

— Oh. Navrée.

—Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Et toi, tu n'as pas profité de ton entrée en fanfare dans les témoins clés de l'année pour séduire un bel Auror ?

— Potter, je fais un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. Même les Aurors ont peur que je leur écrase les pieds.

— A mon avis, ils ont surtout peur de ton père ! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un dire autant de mal des moldus en public depuis la fin de la guerre.

— Je devrais presque remercier Merlin que la goutte le cloue dans ce fauteuil. Il serait sûrement à Azakaban sinon. Heureusement qu'avoir des opinions stupides n'est pas encore passible d'emprisonnement. Et je ne te parle pas de l'influence qu'il a sur mes sœurs.

—En parlant d'emprisonnement…Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier de nous avoir sauvé. Sans toi, on était bon pour les brodequins.

— Un plaisir, Potter. Pour deux héros de la Guerre comme toi et la belette, ça aurait fait désordre sur vos curriculums de tomber face à cette bande de crétins, non ? »

Harry ne se sentit pas vexé : c'est vrai qu'ils auraient eu l'air de deux beaux crétins : il se contenta de commander deux autres verres et de rigoler comme un bossu en écoutant les efforts de Millicent pour forcer ses sœurs à s'intéresser à la culture moldue, à laquelle elle-même ne connaissait pas grand-chose…

Drôle que les efforts de Bulstrode, descendante d'une longue lignée de Serpentard, pour comprendre les nés moldus soient plus importants que ceux de Ginny, fille d'un amoureux des moldus, qui appelait cela « tes gamineries » quand il insistait pour aller voir au cinéma la rediffusion d'un vieux dessin animé que son oncle et sa tante ne l'auraient jamais emmené voir ?

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Beau-papa est un mage noir.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à J.K. Rowling

Spoilers : Tomes 1 à 5

Genre : Humour/Romance

Rating : T

**Beau-papa est un mage noir**

**Chapitre 3/5**

Le cocktail battait son plein, tout scintillant de diamants (les dames, sauf un vague cousin Black que sa famille avait tendance à cacher) et de gomina (plutôt les messieurs, sauf une vague cousine Parkinson, que sa famille avait aussi l'habitude de planquer)**1**. Après avoir conspué Snape pendant des années, médisant dans son dos dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, les pique-assiettes du Ministère fêtaient avec force ronds de jambes et protestations vertueuses sur l'air de Je-l'avais-toujours-senti-on-ne-me-la-fait-pas-à-moi, l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, mais posthume, de Severus Snape.

Autant vous dire qu'Harry s'ennuyait ferme. A ce stade, il aurait été prêt à supplier les adeptes du prochain mage noire mégalo de lancer une attaque terroriste, rien que pour obtenir 1/ un peu d'action 2/le droit de retirer cette robe de soirée bien trop amidonnée.

En plus, Snape aurait sûrement eu le même avis. De ce qu'il avait retenu de l'espion-professeur de Potions, l'homme aurait détesté et les lieux et l'assistance. Minerva lui avait raconté un jour que l'acheter à coup de livres de potions rares pour la bibliothèque de l'école était le seul moyen qu'avait jamais trouvé Dumbledore pour forcer l'enseignant à assister aux réunions du corps enseignant sans trafiquer le thé (apparemment, ses collègues faisaient d'excellents cobayes).

« Eh, Potter, on prend racine ? Fais gaffe, si tu te planques plus avant dans le rideau, la bienséance voudra que tu l'épouses ! »

Millicent Bullstrode elle-même, enroulée dans une robe d'une soie superbe et rouge pétant qui avait du coûter la vie à des centaines de malheureuses cochenilles innocentes.

« Bullstrode. Tu es…écarlate.

—Merci. Ils voulaient m'engoncer dans du velours bleu pâle. Ah ! Paraît que ça allait mieux avec mon volume et mon rôle.

—Ton rôle ? »

La jeune femme désigna une sylphide blonde quelque mètres plus loin, sur la piste de danse, en train de roucouler dans les bras d'un officiel quelconque.

« Ma cousine, Astoria. Ses parents espèrent bien décrocher le gros lot d'un bon parti quelconque, le genre grosse fortune et grand nom, alors il fallait un chaperon. Pas envie que la marchandise soit gâtée.

—C'est plutôt cynique.

—Merci.

—Et aussi, les chaperons, ce n'est pas censé être des petites vieilles en noir ?

—C'est censé être des bonnes femmes qui ne risquent pas elles-mêmes de voir leur honneur compromis par un charmant godelureau. Donc, je colle dans le cahier des charges.

—Tu n'es pas beaucoup trop jeune ? Je veux dire…

—Potter, les charmants godelureaux ne s'intéressent pas plus aux drôlesses de mon volume qu'aux vieilles fouines desséchées censées jouer les duègnes. »

Que vouliez-vous répondre à ça ? Oui, la plupart des hommes que connaissaient Harry rechigneraient à une petite amie de quinze centimètres de plus. Surtout avec le franc-parler de Millicent, à la parole si vitriolée qu'on aurait pu s'en servir pour décoller des papiers peints !

Et cependant, elle était drôle et beaucoup plus distrayante que la plupart des bimbos au Q.I. dramatiquement plus bas que leur tour de poitrine qui hantaient ce genre de manifestation. Alors il passa la soirée à tenir compagnie à l'aînée des Bulstrode, échangeant des commentaires vachards sur le gratin sorcier. Il ne s'était jamais amusé autant à une soirée du Ministère depuis le jour où George Weasley avait corsé le punch avec un élixir de sa fabrication. Et ce fait prouvait d'ailleurs que les Snape et les Weasley sont moins éloignés qu'on ne le croit !

Cette discussion eut deux conséquences : Daphné cessa totalement de surveiller sa cousine et les Greengrass furent obligé de marier en vitesse Astoria, enceinte, à Draco Malfoy, certes plein aux as mais moins bien placé socialement que ses futurs beaux-parents n'auraient aimé et l'autre…

Le lendemain, il y avait une photo d'Harry et Millicent en première page de la Gazette.

.

_A suivre…_

**(1)** D'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez qu'ils finiraient par faire un mariage de raison, pour payer moins d'impôt. Monsieur continuerait de préférer les messieurs et madame les dames, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils seraient bien plus heureux dans une union toute de camaraderie et d'une réelle affection que bien des mariages arrangés de leurs cousins où les deux participants étaient hétéros ! Et comme ils avaient du caractère, ils adopteraient trois petits moldus du Guatemala à qui tout léguer, histoire de faire payer à leurs familles sang-pure bien pensante des années de réflexions désagréables…Les parents de Pansy en feraient une jaunisse et maintenant retournez à l'histoire plutôt que de vous précipiter dans les notes de bas de page !


End file.
